


Orgami Boys

by hobigivesmehope



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT - Fandom, bts, 투모로우바이투게더
Genre: Dom - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Showcase, Smut, Underage - Freeform, shower, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobigivesmehope/pseuds/hobigivesmehope
Summary: The two just finished a Vlive.Kai always appreciated his hyungs. Ever since he joined the company in 2016 he has kept his eyes on Choi Soobin.





	Orgami Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry my everyone. I enjoyed making this at 2 in the morning. Gunna regret it soon.

The two just finished a Vlive.

Kai always appreciated his hyungs. Ever since he joined the company in 2016 he has kept his eyes on Choi Soobin. He would come and visit while Kai was playing the piano. Soobin always had such nice words of encouragement and offered a laugh during times of sadness.  
During the Vlive the two made origami that was bought in New York before the first showcase in the United States. Soobin isn’t so good with his hands and ended his paper swan before the last step. Kai continued though, and made a beautiful paper swan that, except for the wings, was just like the picture. The next origami challenge was making a ball. Kai chose a lovely green piece of paper. Soobin was already ahead of Kai so he rushed when making his ball. Soobin at last blew into a small hole making his ball pop up. Kai was having trouble so he passed it to Soobin. Soobin didn’t want to think about the indirect kiss that they had, but just wanted to get this done as the schedule wasn't finished yet. Turning off the Vlive Hueningkai and Soobin returned to meet with the rest of the group.  
“So what did you guys do on the break?” Taehyun asked as he drank the soft drink that his manager got from a vending machine.  
“I made a cute little swan and a ball!” Kai pulled both specimens out from his pocket proudly showing his hyung.  
Soobin who was watching this conversation take place bent down to a manager asking how much longer they have to wait until sound check. They were in Orlando and wanted to do sound check the day before, because it can be heard from outside and the fans can get crazy. The manager told them to just to wait and that it wouldn’t be much longer. This duration ended up being about an hour. Soobin was tired and just knew that tomorrow was going to be tough without proper sleep. After arriving at the hotel Soobin was exhausted, he was glad that Kai was his roommate. Not that he hates the others, but Kai and him have a special bond.  
Hueningkai entered the room dancing to Blue Orangeade, being his little extra self. Before leaving for soundcheck, Kai picked the bed near the window so when he wakes up he can see how beautiful the world is. Soobin gives Kai whatever he wants and it makes him sad when his members don't get their way. Kai then talked for the next half hour about the crowd at the Chicago show. Soobin was so tired after taking a shower and having a long day that he stayed in Kai’s bed after he stopped talking. Kai didn't know what to do. This beautiful human, whom has raised him for 3 years just fell asleep on half of his bed. Kai couldn't move because Soobin has intertwined them together. He didn't count it as a loss, and fell asleep twisting the elders hair. Morning came too soon. Soobin is the typical morning person, and around 7:30 nudged Kai to wake up. Kai felt sleepy and the first thought in his head was that he was dreaming. Soobin was wearing a white see-through shirt with skinny jeans. His hair was perfect, all was paired with a cute pair of sunglasses that he bought on the showcase tour. What was it about him that looked different today? Was it his light makeup that he applied himself or was it just the angle. Nevertheless, he got up and put on a hoodie as the two went out for breakfast.  
They have to be careful when going out during daylight. Ever since their debut people go crazy over them. Seeing 5 Korean teens with different colored hair does strike as odd, so they decided to go in pairs. Yeonjun just wanted to have pancakes and ordered room service, this left Taehyun,Beomgyu,Hueningkai, and Soobin. Taehyun and Beomgyu already left by the time Kai got up and dealt with himself. He took a shower, shaved, and even put the room back together. Soobin in the meanwhile checked out Twitter and visited the fancafes.  
Now it was going to be brunch. Kai didn't care as long as Soobin was happy. Soobin loves bread or 빵 (bbang). The manager informed the “couple” that there was a local cafe and shared the menus. As the two and manager entered the store the aroma of delicate coffee explored their nostrils.  
After ordering, eating, and having general conversations it was time to start the schedule. They are in Atlanta Georgia. Tonight is a showcase, so they had to get makeup done and do a radio broadcast. It was so nice that a local radio wanted to invite non-native english speakers to talk about their passions.  
During the showcase there was a mission that was needed to be carried out by the loser of Jenga. Soobin has lost before, but now it was time for Kai to embarrass himself. He was a shy and smol bean the whole showcase and he kinda wanted to hide. He performed the songs hundreds of times on and off stage, but he is still only 16 years old. As an caring hyung (older brother), Soobin wanted it to end quickly. He feels that Kai is uncomfortable and just tired. Kai finished his turn and put the block on top, hoping that he wouldn’t lose. To take one for the team; Soobin purposely “tripped” over Taehyun’s feet. Nobody noticed except for Kai and Soobin. As it wrapped up; the punishment is to tell a member that you love them and display aegyo (cuteness). It had to be Hueningkai, and as he said I love you he felt it. They all didn’t speak about it on the bus ride back to the hotel except to say that the crowd went wild.  
Back in the room Hueningkai started to take off his shirt when Soobin turned. It wasn’t like the movies when a slow turn would have music and the eyes would lock, but just a quick stare at the prevalent abdomen muscles. For Soobin that was too quick, he wanted more.  
“Wow Kai, when I was your age I didn’t have such extensive muscles.”  
“Oh, I have just been working out when in Korea on my days off.”  
Soobin did have abs, but not as giant and deeply cut as Kai. The two changed and after, went and ordered room service. This night would be the last night that they would have together until a while. They aren’t roommates in Korea. Soobin rooms with Yeonjun and Taehyun. Hueningkai boards with Beomgyu. He loves spending time with Beomgyu, but sometimes he wants change.  
The two had steak with some instant noodles; a recipe that Jin-hyung recommends for ARMY. They also shared a small dish of ice-cream. This was done as if they had too much their faces would be puffy for a possible photoshoot. Soobin’s spoon danced along with Kai’s and had the idea of feeding each other. He took the spoon and fed Kai. It was a pleasurable experience that he had only done to his middle school girlfriends. Hueningkai did the same until the ice-cream was gone.  
Soobin was about to take a shower to get rid of the sweat from the show and invited Kai. He stood there for what felt like an eternity.  
“What are you doing? Are you ok?”  
Kai moved his head and thought about the offer. He has always had a *minor* crush on his hyung. After all he is the freaking leader!  
“So like naked, together?” Replied Kai being unsure about the environment.  
“Um, that’s a shower honey.”  
He just called Kai honey.  
“Sure.”  
Hueningkai was so worried about what happens next, that he knocked into the table holding the empty plates causing a scene. It was a good thing that Soobin was already in the bathroom otherwise he may have not been able to pull it off as a “stubbed toe”. To be honest he hit his knee and was pretty sure there would be a bruise in a little bit.  
“ You ready?” Soobin yelled this from the semi-closed door to the bathroom. Kai entered and started to undress. At this point it was around 1 or 2 so he was a little tired and was glad he didn’t have to wait to shower. He didn't want to take off his briefs, but Soobin looked at him and ordered for the clothes to perish from his body. He felt cold, but the warmth radiating from the shower kept him warm. He opened the shower door to see Soobin.  
God, was he fine. Kai didn’t expect anything from his hyung. They have spent the last couple of years together 24/7, but this is a different side. Kai now knew what it meant to be bi. Scared of the future he walked inside and began to shampoo his hair. Normally there is music when he takes a shower, but today it was Soobin. He paid attention to his favorite songs and sang them with grace and it was soothing to Kai’s ears. He missed his parents and Korea at this point. This caused him to cry, not crying with sound, but just soft, gentle teardrops that danced from his eyes. Soobin the whole time wouldn't stop looking at Kai. He took his fingers and pushed away the tears , and held his face. Kai didn't know what was happening, but he felt his heart. It wasn't moving him in one direction, but it also didn't tell him no.  
The two kissed. This is the first non-family member that Kai has kissed. Their lips touched and the waterfall of tears stopped it felt like the world stopped and neither wanted it to move again. There was a little bit of tongue that confused Hueningkai. He tried and tasted Soobin . It was quite possibly the longest shower they had ever taken. Before the end, Soobin hugged him and felt something. It was Kai. He is only 16 and Soobin is 18. Soobin realized that he liked him. Kai felt similar, but is too shy to tell him; he doesn’t need to talk as now there was a “sign”. Soobin kissed Kai’s cheek and turned off the water. With both hands, he took Hueningkai and pulled them out of the bathroom. They were both wet. Kai grabbed a towel and was pulled to the bed.  
Kai watched as Soobin pushed him onto the bed. His knees bent after being pushed and ultimately fell backwards. During this time Kai laid still on the bed, confused on what is going on. Soobin came running back with an evil looking grin. The grin was showing his mind. Kai wasn’t prepared for what would happen next, as Soobin looked around frantically. He prepared himself and got on to the bed in more of a comfortable position. They were both drip-drying and being free made a cold sense hover over of Kai. Soobin returned with a container. As he advanced toward Hueningkai he wanted to shrink and disappear, but he didn’t. The cute boy kissed him on the lips and moved his hand to feel his muscles. Kai wanted to do the same and they tossed around, kisses exchanged.  
“Wait” Hueningkai said as he pulled his mouth away from the moment and looked up at his kind and gentle hyung.  
“What’s the matter Kai?’  
“I….I just....”  
“What do you want?” At this point Soobin was on top of Kai and his eyes glistened.  
“I want you. I have for the longest time had a crush on you. I just want you, only you. I wanted to tell you these years ago. You are the best dancer, and when you move I just feel so happy seeing you happy. I don’t want anything to ruin this relationship.”  
It was prevalent that at this time that his member was erect. Kai didn’t want to look Soobin in the eyes, but felt the need to be there with him. There was a need to do more, his body wanted more and so did his heart. He knew that it could all go up in flames, and if anyone else found out there was the chance of losing his contract.  
“I will be the first to admit that I love you.. Do you want to go farther with me?”  
“Hyung, it’s my first time; I’m scared.”  
“Don’t be I will be with you.”  
And with those few words Soobin placed his lips upon the maknae and covered his finger with what he grabbed from the other room. The little moan left the mouth of Kai by the time he had four fingers inside the young boy. Kai just laid there while the whole world moved around him.  
“Kai are you sure?”  
“What about the others, what would happen now?”  
“They won’t find out, if they do I will stay with you forever because I love you. I just want to make you happy.”  
“Soobin, do it.”  
Those were the last words that Kai could make up without the greed that took over him. Soobin kissed his beautiful head before getting up and twirling his member on top of Kai. A moaned, a tired moan slipped from his mouth, it was Soobin’s name. It was no longer cold in the room.  
“Stop it! I _NEED_ more!”  
With those quick words, Soobin thrust himself into the younger. Soobin felt it, but Kai did more. Sweat appeared on his brow as he bit his lip to prevent too much noise. His control was diminishing especially when Soobin kisses him. Inch by inch as he went there was pain, but so much pleasure, Soobin must have known what to do. Kai could feel his length into his stomach, he felt so full. His back arched and eyes rolled back, then unlatched his lips from Soobin’s and spoke.  
‘Soobin, something is wrong.”  
“Yeah, what is it sweetie pie?”  
“I can’t hold it… the feeling… Help.”  
Soobin knew what he could do, but at the moment he thought it would be fine as he neared his climax. He couldn’t control it. He filled up Kai is his warmth and almost fell over.  
Kai was scared to just be free.  
“I love you.”  
That is all that was said as he cummed over Soobin’s body and his own. Sticky and embarrassed Kai suddenly passed out. Soobin kissed him all over to show how proud of him he is, but when he kissed his lips there was no response. He got up off his knees and shook Hueningkai. Soobin didn’t know what to do at this time, but to call the manager. He was in shock of what to do. One last kiss awoke the prince. He looked dazed and confused. Hueningkai forgot to take his medicine, so after the intense night with Soobin it ended up being a “take care of Kai night”. Soobin made more food that he liked and gave him a blanket to wrap up in. That night they slept in the same bed and cuddled into unconsciousness..  
The next morning it was scary. Kai knew that everything would be both the same, and different. Soobin was still sleeping when Hueningkai woke up, he just stayed put and caressed his hair. A soft little moan came from the mouth of the angel and Kai kissed it. They had to get up for the showcase later that night. They both got dressed with little words exchanged. Kai still hurt a little bit, it reminded him of the first time that Soobin looked at him as more than a friend. It felt good to know that he wasn’t alone, but it also hurt that he knew it wouldn’t work out at the moment. Soobin was a little tired and chose not to hesitate getting dressed. Kai just sat in the bed and eventually decided to get up and open the curtains of the window. With this a new day was welcomed.  
They both were ready and packed their suitcases before leaving with the rest of the Tomorrow x Together band. While walking out Yeonjun joked about the loud sounds of the television that was in Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s room. The all roomed on the same floor and near each other. Soobin was afraid that Kai was too loud despite him trying to muffle the sounds. They all laughed, but Hueningkai looked sad. After boarding the bus Soobin pulled him aside.  
“Hey, do you want to talk to me?”  
“I just want to know if we are cool?”  
“Yeah, I would love to be your boy-”  
Taehyun interrupted and Soobin quickly changed his words.  
“BEST FRIEND”  
Soobin quickly hugged the young boy and scruffed his hair. He pushed away and gave Kai an aegyo wink before covering his face with his hands and laughing. His face turned to Taehyun’s and both looked at him. Taehyun just laughed and left the two alone with his headphones in.  
The showcases are about finished, and tomorrow is the last location in the United States. Again, the two roomed together and didn’t complain. They decided to go live again on the app Vlive. This time they were going to color. It went well, afterward they watched television before snuggling up and sleeping in the same bed.


End file.
